


just a random chat for me and my friend move along nothing to see here

by a_random_vessel



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 146
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_vessel/pseuds/a_random_vessel
Summary: p
Comments: 12817
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

may or may not include a bit of rp, depends


	2. p

the content has to be at least 10 characters loong so


	3. p

woh look another chapter


	4. attack of the chickie nuggies

this is big brain time


	5. hghgh

imagine if jo2uke didnt like food


	6. h

i am currently suffering


	7. *sad noises*

exactly what the chapter title says


	8. jo2uke is a potato who needs some  l o v e

hehe poor jo2uke potato


	9. i got yelled at :(

*cries in no electronics tomorrow*


	10. hghghghgh *muffled screaming

aaaaaaaaaa aaa aaaa aaaaaaa isthefirstletterinthealphabet-


	11. "the depressed vent corner"

...what do you think??


	12. sansy and jo2uke's wacky funky roleplay zone

oh hell yeah


	13. chill hangout spot

we're still gonna use the roleplay area for that one roleplay-


	14. ngl i kinda want to die right now :/

hghghghgh...


	15. wacky fresh fun no-wifi room

*laughs in shitty web browser*


	16. wrYYYYYYYYYY

wRyYyYyYyYy


	17. sansy and jo2uke's wacky fresh fun roleplay room part 2

*sips watermelon soda*


	18. S&JWFRR Part 3

sorry i was late, my parents were lecturing me-


	19. AAAAAAAAA

IM SO SORRY  
MY MOM TOOK MY PHONE AWAY AND WONT EVEN LET ME SAY I HAD TO GO  
hgh and you probably wont see this until way later   
;-;


	20. lore planning i guess idk

hehe lore planning is fun


	21. PLEASE DO NOT STOMP THE KITTEN

ITS NOT OK


	22. ACK SHIT IM SORRY

my parents paused the wifi on my phone and took it away  
and i didnt get to tell you i would be on ao3  
also they completely trashed my room


	23. jo2uke: amy is sus vote amy

guys amy vented i saw her


	24. hghghghgh

my parents took my computer away of course


	25. i am mentally panicking

fdtterugdyfuchrsdy


	26. wow look i am, as usual, not very happy

what a surprise


	27. oh fuck its only an hour till my computer turns off and i still havent finished school yet

hbhjhwbhewgbwjebfhj


	28. goop kid saves jo2uke and sansy probably gets the shit scared out of them

tfw you have ptsd from fighting a huge demon and then you see a small version of it carrying your best friend's limp body  
*flashbacks*


	29. hehe goopy

[repeat what i said on discord]  
:sadcat-2:


	30. the super bored chat about random shit room

uhhhhhhhhhhh quick think of a topic-  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
wholesome stuff for jo2uke and sansy-


	31. hehe 13% kindle battery

oop its 12% now  
wtf now its 11%


	32. oh HELL YEAH

we did it boys


	33. doughnut clan

doughnut clan


	34. i sure hope you saved some time on your laptop

i sure do hope so


	35. aye sansy go on discord

i have computer i guess


	36. well that was really fun

hell yeah of course we're doing it again tomorrow


	37. hghgh wifi go splat

anyway  
floof  
soda  
drink


	38. hfgsyeufyd

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	39. haha among us go brrr

fweghjf,qwgfukyqbwjhmfn


	40. the sleepy squad

i just woke up


	41. wholesome

must  
wholesome  
yes  
do  
please


	42. ...............hgh...............

.........................*dies*


	43. hopefully you didnt leave because i took an hour

*anxiety noises*


	44. *more anxiety noises*

why am i feeling so anxious hghghgh


	45. yyyyyyyyyyyup.

wifi died.


	46. *SoB*

aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA


	47. hnnnnngh

i got my kindle but you probably arent gonna check in because i said i wouldnt be on ;-;


	48. the A gang

oh HELL yes  
i love it


	49. jo2uke eats the mushroom and gets the big sick

what shall amy do


	50. ummmmmm so the wifi on my computer is off

i can only hope that you will check here   
:sadcat~2:


	51. Sorry agh

My WiFi can’t handle ao3, and it took 10 minutes for the page to load ;-;


	52. Here’s the drawing lol

Ummmmmmm so Idk how to put an image here so uh I’ll probably mess everything up so uh yeah   
  


fuck I dunno how to do this 

:stress:


	53. æ

do your fookin homework so that I can show you my drawings aaaaAAAA


	54. yay

sharrel boosted the chad server and now we have more emote slots :)


	55. *sigh*

sadness and depression go brrrr


	56. *anxiety*

You’re OFFLINE   
:stress:


	57. rip my parents took my computer away

hhhhhh you probably wont check here for a while ;-;


	58. hhhhhhhhhhh im drawing an angry jo2uke

heres the drawing

kinda low effort and i don't really like it that much but whatever

also here are the picrews for our profile pictures


	59. cowboy vibes

cowboy vibes


	60. making a new chapter because i anticipate you will get your laptop taken away

as usual  
*sigh*


	61. AGH SANSY MY KINDLE IS ON

i doubt youll check here though………  
god DAMMIT  
i told you i had to go for today which means you wont check here  
and its already been 30 minutes so you for SURE wont check here


	62. dude PLEASE COME BACK

im still here :WAAAH:


	63. tryna draw jo2uke and amy cuddlin but i cannot think of anything

helf :stress: :WAAAH:


	64. Sansy look on discord

look on discord.


	65. welcome to epidode 77 of "the printer scanner fucks up the quality of my drawings"

here's the whole damn AAA gang


	66. AAAAAAAA

i really hope you didnt give up because i took two and a half hours 0-0"  
*anxious noises*


	67. so uh

here's two drawings one is cringe and the other is chalk

i guess this dude's name is aidan

he's 

not gonna like jo2uke

anyway here's chalk sansy


	68. so uh

apparently my kindle turns off in 2 hours and 30 minutes and uh   
by the time you check back there will probably be even less time so


	69. ghjbnmjhfbnwekjm,w

here's that full art of sansy that i did

on my computer

with the touchpad

damn that was hard

touchpad is a bitch


	70. yayy i got my wifi turned on

now i just have to hope that you didnt leave


	71. so we got like 3 inches of snow

here's an amy


	72. uefhjwfnm

here's this thing

nova be like :T_T:

and here's this thing

i dont like it as much but 

posing is fucking difficult 


	73. bro I’m back

I’m on steam cus I got my computer


	74. A

im HERE  
*anxiety*  
hh i doubt youll check ;-;


	75. b whjnj34knff3nj43nm

here's the new goop demon

any ideas on names


	76. here's the jo2uke sprite

ima start on a sansy now


	77. ya yy im back

i made pixel sprites of amy and nova and made a character relations chart and wrote paragraphs on the backstories of each character


	78. hngh here are the pixel arts i guess

also jo2uke's gonna try really hard to make Kai not bad

heres your goop demon


	79. ™

damn its too bad that kai is a bad guy  
i actually really like her ;-;  
i know i already said that about amy but still


	80. so i had a buncha weird fuckin dreams last night

one of them involved poor jo2uke getting carried off by this massive fuckin eagle ??  
idk bro that kinda gives me rp ideas :awaaaaa:  
anyway


	81. jhgjmfgyhjgghjgbhjgybhj

stress   
aaaaaaaaaaaa


	82. A

here's shirtless jo2uke so that you know **where to stab and where to _NOT_ stab**

****

no the design is not random, its how i've always headcanon'd it


	83. hehe

6969 comments


	84. hjebfhwjnfmewjkmf

hghhghgghghhghghgh


	85. i have 45 minutes

gysutyresrhggxfdffuudddddsdf


	86. gjytyghjgyuthytrghyutdrgyutgh

ive continued the rp in the last chapter


	87. a

grwahetssddddgddgtqetwdrdtddgdfdsgdhd


	88. Bro I’m on discord

where are you


	89. mango

haha mango cat mango


	90. A

i back :AAA:


	91. hbwekjfwbfkjfwbfkjwbejwfjwkwfejkwbfkjwebfwjebewjkbbbkwbf

fhejbwfwkjbfweuewkjfu4fkjwefnekwnfjewnfewknjwnbf4kjwjfbwib4jkewkjebwkbfekjbkj

im still not done with it yet


	92. cdjhbkjasknkalsjskadklasnmksj

jdkfbsfbnmsdbfkjsdfdsbnfkjdsds


	93. gddfsfdggdgffd

so i was thinking  
i could communicate with kracko and the others   
by telling you what i want to say to them  
and then you tell me the responses  
i mean yeah its slow but it works

...could you ask kracko what he intends to do with nova, markoth, and mint in this battle-?

anyway fgdfdfgfgf what do you want to talk about


	94. here are Jay and Ash




	95. hdjhfjdshjfdshkjsfdjfhsdkfsfhskdk

drawing ideas go splat


	96. why did this chapter post twice

oh well  
i guess we can use this one tomorrow


	97. here's a drawing lmao

RIP stardust lmao


	98. help

i require assistance  
my dad just hit me with my computer because I'm sitting in the wrong place for school


	99. cat

jo2uke be like: 

fdghsfgshgfdh this just reminded me of jo2uke for some reason lmfao


	100. A

sorry for dying :(  
i really hope you check here


	101. hgh

olive because yeah


	102. have some artwork




	103. so idea

ive been considering making Nepsa female  
what do you think


	104. hfghhjjksk

gsjjashdkjashdks

the second one i did at 1 AM


	105. skibity bop mm dada here's Lyra's inverted character

ok I know I didn't change the personality too much but i just

could not get rid of her badass personality


	106. here have a drawing

have inverted mango


	107. help

so I wake up  
and I go on discord to find Mr Krabs and Kracko have been talking shit about my creativity and character naming skills and saying that they're shit  
now my feelings have been smushed and I wish I never went on discord :WAAAAH:

here's your free cloudy skies gif


	108. h

new goopon


	109. i

i had an idea  
i could make a design for Jo2uke's sister and introduce her as a character  
either as a ghost or actually a survivor of the nova incident

here you go


	110. gvhjegbfjhdsbegj

here's wind again


	111. gfhdgfjgdsfhj

have a nepsa


	112. HBDSJBHJBJH

ODD DREW A PICTURE OF NEPSA AND MY DAY HAS BEEN MADE  
:AAA:

here the bois

edgy nepsa


	113. hghghghghghg

i really hope you check here ;-;  
my mom took my phone away


	114. hhgj

hello there\


	115. e

i like the train track idea


	116. hehe my parents accidentally turned my wifi on :)

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	117. hiya

im awake now


	118. Aeie

hhhsshsgsggsehherururuururrj


	119. h

hqfdqdDFGfdgfddfdffdgfgf


	120. hola

have a few picrews of maple


	121. 87unthdhgfdrg

beep boop


	122. hello

lol my computer's charging port got fried and I lost all my data

anyway here's an axel


	123. hrgfdfdgggf

my parents turned off my phone  
but you probably wont check here ;-;


	124. fgbfhjmn

dtfgvhjbvhjb n


	125. b

the creature


	126. the

gdfffdgngg


	127. the...?

where sansy,,??


	128. h

me when djghjbsfkjsfngrbkj

have an auburn 


	129. hge

my kindle is being slow


	130. the creature

have a redesigned axel


	131. fhjfjsnm

hdvbhfjnm


	132. emotional support robot

still don't know what to name him


	133. j

mhjkb,

hello


	134. asdfxhyrkfhgjmbg,km

so lucky rejected me   
:)


	135. so my colored pencils actually worked today

and i made a jo2uke but theyre from the same universe as scam cat


	136. hjgvkbi,khj,gtukjbh,km

hjbbk lk.nbjhvbk,nkhugyjbn


	137. jhhghghghghjbgnrm,

have a funky sansy


	138. jsdhfkasdfnkjdsfcjnkdsnm

heres rowan


	139. AGH

SANSY PPLEASE CHECK HERE  
THEY TURNED MY WIFI OFF

and if you read this please tell the stupider folks ;-;


	140. man

computer turns on at midnight


	141. ;-;

i am Seriously considering suicide rn


	142. funky cloudy

funky cloudy


	143. fjksdnhsdnm,

axel go sghjabsdjsabdj


	144. wifi

hhhhkhg plesse check here


	145. hey stinky

happy birthday my stinky enbyfriend

take a birthday sansy

:)


	146. sdnkfj

hfsjknjdw


End file.
